Nazaratus Kelmar
History Nazaratus was born at the manor of House Kelmar on the 20th of Abadius. His early years spent pampered by attendants catering to his every childish whim. As the years passed, Nazaratus grew old enough to begin tutoring. So, as tradition dictated, his father told the boy the story of the House's roots. The son got enchanted the tale and decided he would be the one to find first-hand proof of the Kelmar's origins. Most of his effort became dedicated to looking for buried treasure in the back yard with unabashed enthusiasm. But after gaining enough skill in reading from his lessons, Nazaratus began to study books of archeology. As he grew older, his tutoring sessions expanded to cover topics such as aristocratic etiquette and merchant charm. His studies of ancient history also developed. The young man devoured books of ancient civilizations and their marvels. He began hiring small-time explorers to bring him relics from faraway places. All the while wishing to one day explore them himself. If not for his sire and dame. Xershan rejected the idea due to how much time and money it would take. While his mother, Giselle, refused to risk him getting harmed. His marriage prospects would plummet if he got a gruesome scar! Not used to denial, and finding no amount of outbursts would change their mind, Nazaratus devised a way to convince them. Years passed as the youth grew into a young man. On top of his regular studies, Nazaratus hired tutors to train his body. He learned to wield his fists, a multitude of weapons, and even the environment. He trained how to move quietly and take or avoid damage. While not Nazaratus' passion, he showed considerable capability in an agile form of combat. During this time, he came about an astonishing discovery. Not knowing how or why, but the artifacts he received still contained some latent sorcery to them! While not on par with any truly magical device, Nazaratus still marveled at what little power he could draw out from the device. He proudly displayed all he learned but became frustrated in the response. Nazaratus remained in the areas around the Earldom of Goldendale. He learned at the side of his father while the man handled the family business. But the refusal did not halt Nazaratus' ambitions. No longer a child with allowance, he managed small investments of his own, which he used to pay for more daring expeditions. The archaeologically minded young man hired explorers and adventurers to delve into uncharted or ruined places and bring Nazaratus whatever discovered inside. It was this habit that led to a horrible tragedy. While Nazaratus usually got back mundane art or slightly occult charms, from time to time he got a truly magical item. Even cursed some of the time. Usually, he kept items delivered to him securely locked in his private collection at the estate. But one time, he left one out by mistake. Screams shattered that night. The man ran to the solar, accompanied by the House guard, and found a terrible scene of the bloody corpses strewn across the floor. Standing above it all, a man dressed in servant's clothes, clutching a ritual dagger Nazaratus recognized. A blade of obsidian, glowing with sickly green energy, it's carved bone handle now writhing. The wielder glowed with the same energy in his eyes and veins, face twisted in malicious glee. The servant howled like a man possessed, rushing at the defenders. A quick battle ensued, the unnatural sharpness of the dagger cutting through mundane leather and armor. The berserker kept hacking and stabbing until Nazaratus grabbed and held him long enough for the guards to land a finishing blow. Quickly switching to the victims, ignoring the dagger, the noble was anguished to find his parents among them. While distracted, all were startled when the servant jumped back up, dagger in hand. This time, however, the brute fled further into the manner. Unable to catch up, the cursed dagger disappeared into the night. Warnings and descriptions were sent with all haste to guard posts around Corovon, to no avail. The former earl and lady were given rites and laid to rest the following week. Appearance One notices the artfully trimmed red coat, including the inordinate amount of jewelry and charms first. Nazaratus' golden hair is trimmed short but in no particular style, crowning a long, heart-shaped face of pale skin with a pointed chin. His narrowed eyes gleam with calculating intensity at whatever he thinks of worth. He moves with a fluid style, not unlike a dancer. Personality Self-centered and conceited, Nazaratus believes that someone of his standing is to be served, not served. He looks only to help his own interests, though that may include other people from time to time. He is very cocky about his skill and capability, as he was 'trained by the best tutors money can buy'. He, however, doesn't have much common sense after living a somewhat sheltered life until just a short while ago. He can be gullible about certain subjects, too prideful to appear unsure. Whenever insult is given to him or those 'with' him, he sees it as a personal one and will go far to have his vengeance. He likes to think he acts with a certain flair and style. Allies and Assets House Kelmar - Now Lord of Goldendale, Nazartus commands the House's loyalty and resources. Surveyor's Society - An organization that looks to uncover the secrets of modern and ancient civilizations. Is the Co-Founder of the organization. * Oboro-Guinsu Chiyoko - The other Co-Founder of the Surveyor's Society. A relative of both the Ladáë and Inoue clans. A bard of great talent with the skill in firearms to match it. Nazaratus has met her on adventures on several occasions and has agreed to a joint venture with her on the creation of the Surveyor's Society. Goldendale Trading Company - Owner and Operator * Kesari * Lialda Enemies House Montbrand * Lord Montbrand - Tricked Nazaratus and others into doing his dirty work by offering it as an adventuring job. Opposed him by testifying against him in the ensuing court caste. Betrayed Corovon to the Spider Queen. Now deceased. Merchant Guild Aspirations To recover and destroy the cursed dagger that took the lives of his sire and dame. Category:Player Characters Category:Characters